Mothers penance
by heredia
Summary: Gillian will do anything for penance.She felt regret for letting Shinra to change DnA of her son that caused him to suffer from degradation and being hunted down.So when Zack came to asking there is Angeal she had different idea than answer...


Warning: graophilia (who doesn`t know it`s desire to have sex with aged woman),non-canon death of Zack and definitely not for Aerith`s fans. Not for Zack`s fangirls as well. And scene of rough sex in the middle of story.

Pairing: Gilian/Zack

Autor`s note: I`m always wondered why Gillian was so nice with the one who came with intention to find and kill her son . And I` m also don`t understand why Zack was so upset about her death. If he sherish her that much that he getting upset by her death why he killed her son? –is that his way to show symphathy? or he just hypocritic?

DISCLAIMER: If this game would belong to me Zack wouldn`t be protagonist and this game would have hentai scenes with every it`s characters especially with Yazoo and Yuffi (Yazoo remind me of main male character from "Midnight gymnastic" and Yuffi remind me the girl who was trained by him in case to become excellent high class slut)

"I know you came here to ask me there is my son I`ll tell you but all have it`s price" "what you want?" "sex" "what?" "in my youth I was slut I`m still slut but now I hadn`t so much opportunities for this like before so I hungry for dick I ready for this even betray my son I know maybe even if I would I young I wouldn`t be for your taste but in sex - appearance it doesn`t matter the one that matter is hole if you stick dick into your father` s mouth it would bring the same feelings what if you stick into vagina of Aerith" "don`t insult them?!" "How dare you to get angry on me for insulting the ones you loved - you soon- to be- murderer of my son anyway" "sorry" "It`s nothing. I love my son but my slut`s nature too strong I need cock so much that I` am ready to betray my son ii tell you there he is but please give me your cock. I will treat it well you`ll not regret"

Zack feel pity for this woman, who depended on cock so much that even ready betray her son for it, woman who was slut for so long that desire to take dicks not gone even when she became aged and haven`t so much who would give her it. Besides, because of his job, he hadn`t much opportunity for sex as well. Sometimes itching between his legs become so strong that he tried to rape Sephiroth and Сloud. With Сloud wasn`t success because he reminded himself that Сloud his friend, with Sephiroth wasn`t success because Sephiroth fight him back, beat him, fuck his ass while videotaped and said that he replace record with personal information of Genesis with this rape porn if he would try something like that again. Zack shunned unpleasant memories he think that there is nothing bad going happened if he take her offering. She is right anyway - no matter into whose hole you`ll stick - feelings no different, he said "well, old bitch open your mouth and I let you remember your youth. And you must drink semen - old bitches like you need protein" "thank you. You very kind boy" she unzipped his belt, open his pants and take his dick into her mouth sucking it like lollipop. He even close his eyes because of pleasure and pat her head like dog`s "good girl" this frigid bitch Aerith would never do this for me, she is playing some fucking queen. Fuck her! It` s her problems that she is not sherish such gorgeous guy like me, she is crazy - when I offer her date instead of being happy she forced me to fix some wooden stuff. How I let her order me to do something ? I hoped that she spread her legs - usually woman begging me to fuck them but because of my job I hadn`t much opportunity to meet them. This bitch old and ugly but I`m too much need hole for sticking my dick intо it - so appearance not so important. This bitch and Aerith - they both sluts but this slut at least know her place this right –sluts shouldn`t give orders they should drink semen and spread their legs. He pull Gillian`s head from his dick and say "tell me -how you want me to make your twat happy?" "I want your dick would impale my cunt and pounded it" he smiled and start to stroke her twat through her long skirt. Gillian sighed. "Tell something more" he said, while entering female hole with his fingertips "sir, I` m yours. Shred me from inside with your dick, stroke my hairy cunt with head of your dick. Shove your dick into my mouth, use me like toilet. I want your cock inside my cunt. I know that I`m not deserve it but I want it so much" he pat her head and said "don`t worry I`m kind and I will fulfill your wish. Give me your cunt I will make you happy" "thank you, lord" Gillian pulled up her skirt showing her hairy cunt "this is my dirty slutty cunt, sir. Please, give me honore –stick your divine cock into it. My cunt suffering without cocks, please have mercy on it!" "if you insist" he smiling and enter her cunt with his dick, holding Gillian under her ass, but this position began not so comfortable for him so he carried her to the bed and continue to fuck her cunt. Long time without sex and now this unsuspected seduction from hungry bitch drive him crazy "why you was without underwear, bitch?" "because I get know that you will come here" this shameless and self-humilating words nearly make him cum but he hold himself "and that make you think that I`ll give you such honore like blessing your cunt with my cock, bitch?" "please, forgive me for my arrogance I`m just have hope on your kindness, sir". "You good little bitch" he said, while kissing her and continue to pounding inside her.

After sex Gillian sat on the chaire and smoke "What about Angeal?" "Listen, maybe I` m slut but I` m normal - I love my son. If I am ready for harlotry why can`t I be ready for broke promise? Besides in this case broke promise it` s virtue. That I`m sucked dick of the one who wants to kill my son it`s already enough . I`m gave you my cunt but I will not betray my son - it`s too low even for me" It`s angered Zack but he decide to not pay attention to her words he decide that this marasm or effort of whore to lift her price by hypocritic nonsense."And that if I`ll fuck you again?"" you haven`t enough strength" " What!you bitch! I`ll nailed you so hard that you couldn`t walk afterwards! I`ll teach you to worship my cock, stupid dirty slut!I will make you regret for your words I will punish you for having doubts in me!" "allright, but at first I need to drink"" the one that you will drink it` s my semen" "yes, it would be. But at first I need get courage for satisfy you like you deserved, honey" "alright, but don`t you dare to make me wait for long" 'she don` t fear or angry on me for that I`m saying it means she likes it and know her place. Perfect bitch!It`s my lucky day! with her it`s way better than with Aerith.' Gillian come to shelf with dishes pulled glass and bottle of whiskey. Poured herself whiskey, drink it, than take glass and bottle while sneaked knife unadmittable for Zack into her sleeve and walk to the bed, drink some more and lay on the bed. Zack lay onto Gillian and fuck her. When he start do it faster she said" that` s right, boy" he think she is about sex, that it`s good for her feeling when he do it faster but she said this about that now, when he do it faster it means that he lost his control and attention in lust and now it`s good opportunity to kill him. She slipped knife from sleeve while embrace his shoulders and stabbed his spine" bitch" she impale his arms, google out his eyes, stabbed his spine again. She tried injure him as much as she can for she had more chance to not let him survive and defeat her despite his superior strengh and speed. She slit his throat finish her whiskey stick bottle into his ass hung corpse on the tree and said to herself" please forgive me son for lead you to fate of pray, forgive me for your pain of degradation, forgive me for they hunt you down.I give my body for pleasure of this brat because I want catch him unguard and defeat him I didn`t like that he did to me it was self-punishment for me and tool to make him loose his guardness for I can kill him. I know that it` s not save you from degradation and from being hunted down but at least I kill the one who pretended to be your friend and now want to kill you I kill ungrateful bitch, who wants to kill you while you was so kind to him, sorry for everything. I`ll be waiting for you" she said and slit her throat


End file.
